Legends and Lore 1: Unovian Crisis
by pokemaster-samantha
Summary: Touko is a shy and timid girl, not really looking forward to going on her adventure. But soon she is excited and her pokemon might just bring out her true skill, with the help from the mysterious N. Might these two trainers experience love in their encounters? Or will something cause these two to fight each other? FERISWHEELSHIPPING (Not in each chapter) Other Regions Included
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, it's pokémaster Sam here having another go at writing a fan fiction, seeing as my last one didn't go too well. Now kick back and enjoy the show!

* * *

Chapter One: Hello World of Pokémon

Touko sighed as the buzzer of her clock went off. She wasn't really looking forward to today, especially from what her mom was forcing her to do, and that was going on a Pokémon adventure. Touko is a shy, timid girl; she hardly even talks to her mom or older brother. Pokémon trainers are always charismatic and talkative, a description she really didn't fit, especially since she was 14, which made it even more unusual. Most girls her age would be very bubbly and would love to go on an adventure.  
She turned off the alarm, getting out of bed. She looked around her room, not really wanting to leave the comfort of it, but she must, her mother was nice, but her word was law. Slowly she got dressed in a white t-shirt, black over-jacket, and jean cut-off s with her combat boots. Just as she was about to leave the room she saw a gift-wrapped box sitting on the table.  
"Hmm? Who left this here?" She wondered, going over. There was a small card on top of the box, which she read.  
Dear Touko  
I know that you aren't so crazy about going outside, let alone to my laboratory where most of the new trainers will be screaming and yelling about which Pokémon they want, so I decided to send yours over to you. I know there are three Pokémon to choose from, but I got a special Pokémon, just for you! It's not a rare or legendary Pokémon, but you probably won't see one until you get to Driftveil, and I think she'll suit your personality just fine. But you still have to stop by my lab to get everything else and a few trainer lessons! But I'll teach you all on your own so that you won't be stuck with the bunch of screaming hopefuls. The appointment for picking up Pokémon is at 11 am. but come over at 9:30 then you won't have to worry. Just don't tell Bianca or Cheren about this. Touya? He already knows.

Sincerely  
Professor Juniper

"Oh… Isn't that nice of Professor Juniper?" Touko smiled slightly, opening the box. There lay the red and white pokéball which contained her first ever Pokémon.

"W-why is my heart racing like this? A-am I really excited and never knew it?" She questioned herself before deciding that she really was excited. She took the pokéball and released the Pokémon inside. A small Joltik appeared from the blue ray, looking at Touko.

"Jol! Joltik!" She cried happily with a smile on her face.

"Awww! Aren't you cute? But I thought Joltiks are yellow and blue… Not beige yellow and purple. Guess I'll have to ask the Professor about that." Touko looked at the clock, noticing it was 9:15. "Oh jeez! We better go!" She stuck Joltik's pokéball in her bag, picking up the tiny Pokémon before running downstairs. She was out of the door with less than a "I'll be back later!" to her mother and Touya who were eating breakfast.

* * *

"She's probably off to see Professor Juniper." Touya mumbled before going back to eating. He was a year and a half older than Touko, but he decided to go on his journey at the same time she did so that she wouldn't be as reluctant.

* * *

Touko looked at the big laboratory which belonged to Juniper, amazed at how big it actually was when you were close to it. Slowly she went inside, only to be greeted by the Professor after taking five steps inside.

"Why hello Touko! It's nice to see you and that you have your Joltik with you!" The Professor's smile made Touko relax actually. She was usually around with the professor, since Juniper knew what Touko was like and what the girl was going through, seeing as she was like her at the exact same age, so knew what made Touko feel better.

"Ummm… Professor? Aren't Joltiks usually yellow and blue?" Touko asked, looking at the Pokemon who was the size of her hand.

"Yes Touko, they are. But this one is a shiny Pokémon. Which gives her a different color. All shinys differ in color from the normal ones. It makes them rare, though their strength and such stays the same as the norms."

"Oh, I understand Professor." Was all that Touko said.

"Now lets get you everything you need for your journey." Juniper shuffled through a tabled then brought over a small box. "In this box is a pokédex and five pokéballs. I had the pokédex made in a custom color just for you, seeing as they only come in black with pink or red details. This one has purple details."

Touko accepted the pokéballs and dex happily, putting them in her bag, but decided to put the pokédex in her pocket for easy access.  
"Okay, lets go teach you how to battle and catch pokemon."

After about forty-five minutes of lessons, Professor Juniper decided that Touko knew enough and that she had to get ready for the group of new trainers.

Touko walked into the house just as Touya was leaving. "Hey sis, meet ya on Route one in a few minutes." He smiled at his sister before running towards the laboratory.

"Oh sweetie! Isn't that a cute Pokémon!?" Mrs. White smiled, bringing over her daughters Xtransciever. "You cannot forget this now! We have to stay in touch somehow! And if you ever need help or anything, don't be afraid to call me or your brother! That's why we're here. And I know this adventure will do you good, maybe you'll be able to get over your shyness."

"Yes mom… Maybe you're right." And for the first time that day, Touko felt excited to start on her journey.

"So what's her name?" Her mother asked.

"What?"

"Your Pokémon's, silly!"

"Hmmm… Rei. Her name is Rei."

* * *

I want at least 4 reviews before I upload a new chapter

At times I'll only update once a month


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourite list. It means a lot to me :)  
I know I'm updating without 4 reviews, decided to update for the fans!  
Here Pokémon will be like in the Anime, they can have more than 4 moves

* * *

Chapter 2:  
The First Battle: Rei and Beonet!  
And  
Enter Team Plasma: Meet The Mystery Man!

* * *

Touko ran off to route one after eating and getting everything she needed in her bag. She had decided to pack light, so that her travels would be easier. In her bag was some Pokémon food, two changes of clothes, sleeping bag and all the other essentials, and there was still some space in the bag.

"Stupid Touya… forgets his bag at home when he wanted to start on his journey after getting his Pokémon." Touko sighed, dragging her brother's bag along with her. It was a lot heavier then hers which made it hard for her to carry it, but Rei seemed to be enjoying herself by moving around on the bag.

"Touko~ you should've been here already!" She sighed when Touya came into view, taking Rei off of his bag before throwing it at his shins.

"I would've been here sooner if I didn't have to lug your bag all the way here!" She snapped at him, causing Rei to hide.

"Getting a Pokémon seems to have had a good toll on your personality. Soon it will be as electrifying as your Joltik! Then I'll have to hear you talk on and on about cute trainers, cute gym leaders that are 'to die for!'" He teased, mimicking a girl voice and gestures.

Touko just glared him down before taking out her pokédex, pointing it at Rei.

_"Joltik, the attaching Pokémon._  
_They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch."_

"Well, that's pretty neat." Touko smiled the giggled when Rei popped her head out of one of the pouches on her bag.

"Joltik~" Rei sang happily, crawling into the pouch again.

"Now let us see what moves you have." She said, choosing the 'Moves' option on her dex. "String shot, Leech Life, Spider Web and Thunder Wave. A very defensive set of moves, only one that can do damage." Touko smiled as Rei appeared on her shoulder, letting off a little static.

"Enough yapping about your Pokémon, let's have a battle sis!" Touya said, throwing his Pokéball. "Beonet! Let's show them how we do this!" A small green snake was released from the beam of light and it seemed more then mighty confident.

"Sniiiii…" It hissed. Unsure of what it was, Touko pointed her Pokédex at it.

_"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon_  
_It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter."_

"So it's a grass type… Okay, Rei, let's knock these two off of their throne!"

"Joltik!" Rei said, leaping onto the ground in front of Beonet.

"Beonet! Tackle!" The Grass Type started charging towards the Electric, ready to hit it with quite some force.  
"Rei, use string shot quickly!" The white web shot out of the Joltik's mouth, doing what was intended and that was stopping Beonet in

his tracks.  
"Good job! Now, leech life followed by thunder wave!" Rei shot the pin at Snivy, it doing some damage due to it being a bug type move.

She then sent out a wave of static to Beonet.  
"Dodge it then use leer." Touya said. Beonet got the string off of him and jumped out of the way, then leered at Rei, causing her to drop her guard. "Tackle her while she can't defend herself!" The Snivy charged and hit Rei with full force, throwing her back hard.

Rei tried standing up, but was unable to do so before collapsing. "Rei!" Touko cried out, worried, running over to the Pokémon, and carefully picking her up.

"Don't worry sis, she's just tired, take her to a Pokémon Centre and she'll be better. But if you can't reach a Centre you can always use potions and let them rest in their pokéballs until they are better." Touya explained before giving Beonet a high five and returning the Pokémon to its ball.

"If you say that'll make her better…" Touko was still concerned about her little Pokémon, so returned her and attach the pokéball to her belt. "Off to Accumula I guess, I'll heal her there if they have a Centre. Oh yeah, your wallet is in your bag, mom got us debit cards so that we wouldn't have to worry about money. Each month she'll pay some of our life savings money in for us."

"Well, it's good that we won't have to worry then! It'll be easy with the debit cards! But we should spend the money wisely."

"Ditto…" Touko said.

"Toooooouuuuukoooooooo!" A familiar voice called out. Bianca was running over to them, Cheren not too far behind her. "Here you two are! I wanted us all to start our journey together! I was thinking we could all take our first steps outside of town as a group, but noooooo, here you two are on Route one already, meanies." The blonde puffed her cheeks at the siblings.

"Give it a rest Bianca, nobody would've agreed anyway." Cheren said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Touko wanted to vomit, she wasn't crazy about Cheren. He was always rude when things didn't suit him to his taste. At times she wished she had the guts to punch him in the face and get it over with, but then all hell would break loose, so she refrained herself from striking the boy.

"Well, we can all go to Accumula together though." Touya smiled, instantly brightening up the bubbly blonde.

"Okay then! Let's go! The Professor is waiting for us." Bianca smiled.

And so; the four walked down route one. Bianca, Touya and Cheren were trying to capture Pokémon in the tall grass. Bianca had gotten herself a Lillipup and Touya a Patrat. Cheren had failed miserably, his Tepig knocking out every wild Pokémon he came by, or they would run away.

"Ah! Accumula town! I thought that my feet were going to fall off!" Bianca said, smiling from ear to ear.

"It wasn't such a long walk Bianca…" Cheren grumbled, causing Touko to roll her eyes.

Bianca then grabbed Touko's hand and dragged her off before she got a chance to object. "We're off to see the Professor! See you guys later! Now to the Pokémon Centre!" The Blonde said, pointing to the centre, still dragging Touko.

Inside Professor Juniper was waiting for them. "Ah, finally you've made it. I guess Touya and Cheren do not care about this much. But come along, let's heal your Pokémon. Go give your pokéballs toNurse Joy at the counter."

Touko removed Rei's ball from her belt, walking over to Nurse Joy who greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hello! Would you like to heal your Pokémon?" She asked, gaining a nod from Touko and a 'Yep' from Bianca. Both handed their pokéballs to the Nurse, who placed them onto a machine. "Just one moment please." She said to the two, them looking as a yellow light moved three times through the pokéballs. "Here you go, all happy and healthy!" Nurse Joy said, returning their Pokémon to them.

The two girls then returned to the Professor. "Okay, now that they are healed here are two important things in the Pokecentre. That over there is a PC, if you exceed your limit of six Pokémon in your party, the ones you catch are sent to me. I care for them. If you ever want to switch a Pokémon in your party with one that I have, contact me over the PC and send the Pokémon you have to me and I will send the other one to you. Now over there is the Pokemart, there you can buy usefull items such as potions and pokéballs. At night you can also stay in a Pokecentre, they will give you a room and a meal, at no cost! And that should do it, if I ever remember anything you need to know I'll call you using the Cross-Transceiver! Bye now!" And with that mouthful, the Professor left.

"Bianca, I'm going to go get some potions then I'm going to leave to see what else is going on." Touko0 said, the two walking to the Pokemart. Touko brought ten potions; she thought it would be enough until she got to the next town. She left the centre, Bianca still mulling over what she should buy.

Outside, a crowd was gathering at the plaza and Cheren called Touko over. She sighed and stood next to him. In front of the crowd was a group of people wearing what looked like something out of medieval times. The group parted and up walked a man with green hair, a weird device over one eye and robes draped over him. He had a menacing look to him, which creeped Touko out.

The man started pacing around in front of the crowd before he turned to them. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." This caused a buzz to form in the crowd.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subjects to the selfish commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are out 'partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." And with that, Team Plasma left, leaving the crowd wondering about what had been said.

Cheren was ranting on about how people brought out a Pokémon's strength and true ability, but Touko wasn't listening. By the time Cheren was done, a guy about two years older than Touko walked up to them. He had tea green hair, was wearing a white shirt over a black turtle neck accompanied with khaki jeans and green trainers.

"Your Pokémon… Just now it was saying..." The man said, angering Cheren.

"Firstly, you talk to fast. Secondly, you must be crazy, saying that you can hear what Pokémon s-OW!" Cheren was cut off by Touko punching him on the arm. "What the heck was that for?!"

"For being rude… No wonder so many wild Pokémon ran away from you…" She said, pretty calmly. Cheren scoffed, leaving the two, making Touko sigh. "Don't bother with him, he's always been like that." She said to the other trainer, who simply just nodded. 'He doesn't seem to be much of a talker too…' Touko thought, smiling to herself mentally.

"My name is Touko, yours?" She asked the trainer.

"N…"

"N? Like the letter? That's pretty interesting. I'm on a Pokemon adventure, so I have to complete the pokedex."

"The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

"Wait... what? Well... Rei does seem pretty happy around me..." Touko said

"Well, Touko, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review please! Chapter three will be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Review Reply Time! (For those who asked questions, or was wondering or just said something that amused me)  
I Can't Explain Myself: Yes, I am a big hater of Cheren. I do not like him at all. I don't mean to torture you. And of course I'll go ways off of the game plot at times, to make this fanfic unique. Or else I would have a copyright situation.  
THANK FOR REVIEWING  
I do not own Pokémon, I sure wish I did!  
I name all my Trainers in the games Anime - Just a weird little old fact for if I type Anime and not Touko

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Battle! N and Purrloin  
And  
Striaton, Munna and Team Plasma?!

* * *

Touko was utterly surprised by the change N showed. One second ago he seemed okay, but now he was asking for a battle?! He had released his Purrloin, who looked like a menacing and deceitful Pokémon, not something she would want on her team.  
"Okay then… Rei, you're up! Show them what you can do!" Touko sent out her only Pokémon, pulling out her pokédex to see what Pokémon N had.  
"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon  
Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."  
"Be careful Rei, that Pokémon seems dangerous!" Touko warned her Pokémon nodding.  
"Purrloin, use scratch!" N commanded, his Pokémon leaping forward, not giving Touko time to react. Rei got hit of course.  
"Rei! Hang in there and use Leech Life!" Rei shot the pin at the Purrloin while it was jumping back to its original spot, healing part of Rei, which was at least a good thing. The attack seemed to have hurt the Purrloin badly.  
"Purrloin, use scratch again, but focus this time." N said, his Purrloin hesitating before attacking again.  
"Rei, quickly counter with string shot!" Just as the Purrloin was about to swipe it was covered with the sticky string, its claws completely covered, rendering it unable to attack. "Okay! Finish it with Leech Life!" The Joltik used the attack which was supper effective against the Dark Type Cat, who fainted after the attack.  
N returned the Pokémon to its Pokéball. "I have never heard Pokémon say such things…" He mumbled, looking at his Pokéball before looking at Touko. "Pokémon will never be great when they are confined in pokéballs, I wish to free each and every Pokémon from being held captive. Until we meet again Touko." He said then left.  
"Yay Rei! We won the battle! Let's just heal you up a bit!" Touko took a potion out of her bag and sprayed Rei with it before returning her to her Pokéball. "Rest well, partner. I might be able to get to Striaton before sundown if I get a move on!" She smiled and ran to route two, following the path and battling the trainers who were looking for a battle. She was also able to catch an Audino, which was classed as a 'uncommon find'. She didn't know what to name the Pokémon though, so she settled for Viola, which the Audino seemed to like very much. She had also been challenged to battle by Bianca, which she easily won. Rei easily took out Oshawott and Viola won the battle against Lillipup. Soon Touko checked into the Poké Centre and turned in for the night.

***  
Whilst exploring Striaton Touko was approached by a woman in a lab coat.  
"Are you Touko?" She asked and Touko nodded.  
"Well, I'm an old friend of Juniper, my name is Fennel. We went to college together and she asked if I could help you guys out in your adventure, so here. This is a HM known as Cut! Sometimes you'll find little shrubs and trees blocking your path, but use this to teach a Pokémon cut and they'll cut it down! This'll come in handy in the dream yard seeing as part of the place is blocked off by a little tree covering a hole in the wall. But can I ask you a favour?" Fennel asked.  
"Sure you can." Touko replied.  
"In the dream yard is a Pokémon known as Munna that releases a chemical called dream mist. Think you can go there and find some dream mist for one of my experiments, please? It'll help with filling your dex." Fennel persuaded.  
"Okay, I'll go to the dream yard and try to get you some of the dream mist." Touko said, leaving to go to the dream yard. The place was a big foresty type of place with an abandoned building to the left. Touko saw the hole in the wall that Fennel was talking about. She let Rei learn cut and use it on the tree. It actually did work!  
"Oh! Touko! Did Fennel ask you to get some dream mist too?" Bianca asked as she walked up to her fellow friend who nodded. "Oooh, let's look for Munna together!" The blonde walked through the hole, Touko following. A strange noise was heard from inside the broken building. "Let's go see what made that sound!" Bianca dragged Touko into the building and started looking around. Soon enough a little Pokémon floated their way. It was pink with purple and it looked like it had a short trunk.  
"This must be Munna! It's sooo cute! Let's ask it for some dream mist!" Bianca suggested, but then two weirdly dressed men came from the same direction as the Munna.  
"Here it is!" One said as they stood on both sides on it. "Now make with the dream mist!" He yelled before kicking the Pokémon. This highly upset Bianca.  
"Hey! Stop it right now! You'll never get dream mist by kicking Munna like that! Stop! You're hurting it!" She pleaded, causing both men to turn to her.  
"Who are you pip squeaks? Go away! This has nothing to do with you!" The one snapped before resuming to kick the defenceless Munna.  
The other grunt laughed. "Yes! Now go on and get out of here little girls! Before we have to hurt you!"  
"I bet I can beat you guys easily without a problem! You must be weak is kicking a Pokémon is the only thing you can do!" Touko yelled without thinking.  
The grunt who was kicking the Munna turned to Touko, face blood red with anger. "Okay you little bitch, I'll show you not to mess with team plasma!" He yelled, releasing his Pokémon

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I love leaving you guys wanting more! And now you see why rated T! Buh-Bye till next time!  
P.S. Updates may be slow and if I don't update for a week, expect a string of updates on the 27th of December! Happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews!  
malory79080: It's great to see my fan base growing, thank you for reading and reviewing. And it's great to hear that you like the story! Like I said in the summary, being around Pokémon will help Touko gain confidence and her true ability! And anybody would yell at the person who was kicking a Pokémon! Since you asked when we will see N again here is a list:  
-Nacrene  
-Nimbasa  
-Chargestone Cave  
-Mistralton  
-Iccirius/Dragonspiral  
-Elite Four/Plasma Castle  
-Sinnoh  
-Hoenn  
-Johto  
-Kanto  
-Orre if I decide to include it  
There will be many chapters for this story!  
Oh yes, by the way, I forgot what Pokémon team plasma uses in the first battle against them. So I'll just use Patrat and Purrloin, too lazy to look on the internet to see if it's correct, but whatever.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Fight, Fight! Touko versus the two grunts!  
And  
A battle against Chili!

The grunt had released a Patrat, which Touko already knew due to her brother having one. It was strong if it knew the right moves.

"Team Plasma said they hate seeing Pokémon get hurt by trainers… But these bunch of hypocrites don't know when to back down from a battle, so you're up Viola!" Touko released her newest addition to the team, her Audino. "Viola, let's start this off with pound!" The Audino smoothly made her way over to the Patrat before giving it a punch. It looked as if it hurt the Patrat as much as Cherens back in Accumela.

"Patrat, don't give up! Use bite!" The Pokémon bit onto Viola's arm, causing her to screech from pain, but the Patrat didn't seem like it was going to let go.

"Viola, get it off with double slap!" Viola vigorously started slapping the patrat, it letting go by the sixth slap. There was a bruise forming in Viola's arm. "Now, finish it with Pound!" Viola ran over, punching the Patrat enough that he flew back and fainted.

"No! I have failed team plasma!" The grunt gritted his teeth and returned his Pokémon, the other grunt stepping forward. "They might be kids, but that didn't mean you have to hold back on them!" He yelled as he released his Purrloin.

"Purrloin, start this off with Fury swipes!" The cat Pokémon jumped forward, scratching Viola a bunch of times, causing Viola to stagger back in pain. "Now Purrloin, let's finish off her Pokémon with another Fury Swipe bonanza." The Pokémon went full throttle on Viola, ultimately knocking out the poor Pokémon.

"Ha-ha-ha! A victory for team plasma!" The grunt gloated whilst Touko returned her Pokémon back to her ball. The grunt thought he had defeated her team, he was wrong.

"It's not over…" She mumbled, releasing Rei.

"W-wha? She had another Pokémon?! Well, this'll still be an easy win if we beat her first one easily." The grunt laughed, but Touko was serious.

"Rei! Leech Life followed by Thunder Wave!" Touko commanded, Rei shooting a pin at the Purrloin followed by the yellow wave of electricity. Both of them hit, causing damage and paralysis.

"Why you little! Purrloin! Scratch!" The cat scratched at Rei, who easily avoided it because of the Pokémon's new slowness.

"Okay Rei! Leech Life!" The pin hit a again, the Purrloin never being able to move fast enough. "Let's end it, String Shot then Leech Life!" The Joltik hit the cat with the sticky string before ending it with the effective leech life.

"Nooooo!" The Grunt yelled, returning his Pokémon, the other grunt kicking the Munna again. "Make with the dream mist already you useless Pokémon!" He was getting frustrated. A person suddenly appeared out of nowhere, it was Ghetsis!

"You imbecile, I can't believe you guys can mess up such a simple mission… We, team plasma, fight for the sake of all Pokémon…" Ghetsis said, throwing the two grunts into fear.

"T-that was Ghetsis when he was angry! W-we better go ask for h-his forgiveness… QUICK!" Both of them quickly ran off and when they did a bigger pink and purple Pokémon appeared, it was giving off some weird purple mist from the top of its head. It floated over to the Munna and the floated away.

Touko and Bianca turned when they heard someone coming over. "I was wondering where you two were, it shouldn't take so long to get some dream mist." Fennel said, walking over to them, then something caught her eye, a small pile of purple powder laying on the ground. "Could it be?! Yes! It is! Dream mist! Now I can continue with my research! Thank you girls very much! Hold onto those HM's as a gift, you never know when you'll need them again." The scientist smiled happily before leaving.

"Hey-hey, Touko, I'm going to stay here and search for those Pokémon we saw earlier. Enjoy your gym battle!" Bianca said, before walking away in search of Munna and company.

Touko soon left the dream yard then went to the pokécentre to heal her beloved team, then she went to challenge the gym. In the gym she encountered a few waiters/trainers who she battled before seeing the gym leader. He was a bit older than her with green hair and eyes.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym! We are the Gym Leaders!" He said and twirled, two other guys twirling out from behind him, one had red hair and eyes and the other had blue.

"I am Cilan! I use Grass Types." The one with green hair said.

"I'm Chili and I heat up the competition with blazing fire types!" Said the one with red hair.

"And I am Cress, I dampen the hopes of challengers with the help of my cool water types." The Blue haired ended.

"You see, we opened up the gym with the three of us specializing in Pokémon strong against the three started you get." Cilan explained. "Your opponent depends on the starter you chose…"

"Well… problem, I have a Joltik as my starter." Touko said.

"That is not a problem, Joltik fall under the Bug type, so you'll face off against Chili."The two swapped places.

"I hoped you're ready to get burned big time!" Chili said, releasing his Lilipup.

"Come on Rei!" Rei smiled at the Lilipup, ready to go up against the dog-like Pokémon. "Let's try out the new move you learned earlier today!" Touko said, Rei reading herself, Chili commanding his Lilipup to use Work Up. "Okay Rei, use screech!" The Joltik started schreeching, causing the Lillipup to wince and cover its ears.

"Lilipup, tackle!" The puppy tackled Rei hard, causing a lot of damage to it due to work up.

"Leech life it a few times!" Rei used leech life about five times, trying to shake off some of the damage it had gotten. The attack wasn't too effective on the normal-type, so it would prove to be a hard first part of the battle.

"Lilipup, use leer." Chili smiled as the Lilipup leered at the bug type, causing it to lower guard. "Tackle!"

"Dodge and use string shot!" Rei quickly jumped out of the way, spitting the web at its opponent. "Leech life!" The pin hit the Lilipup, who had broken free from the web.

"Work up and finish the Pokémon with tackle!" After the twosome of attacks it could be seen that Rei wouldn't be able to fight, she was having a hard time getting up. Touko returned her to her Pokéball, releasing Viola.

"Double Slap!" Viola hit the Lilipup until it fainted. Chili was busy gritting his teeth together as he released his Pansear.

"I won't lose to you just yet! Pansear, incinerate!" The fire monkey blew fire at Viola, causing some damage.

"Viola! Pound him a few times will ya?" The Audino punched the monkey two times, dealing quite the damage.

"Pansear, use lick!" The Pokémon did as told, but nothing seemed to happen. "What?" Chili was confused.

"Audino is a normal type, Ghost type moves do not affect her. Double Slap the pound!" Viola slapped the Pansear a good few times before giving the best punch she could muster, sending it flying across the field.

"P-pansear!" Chili watched his Pokémon, who didn't stand up. He returned the Pokémon then started venting like a little kid who couldn't win a game, but Touko was busy talking to Cilan.

"I present to you the Trio Badge. Don't mind my brother, he's hot headed at times. The next town with a gym is Nacrene, so I suggest going there." Cilan smiled, waving to Touko as she happily left the gym to go heal her victorious team.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Watch me on Deviant art for cool sneak peeks and more Pokémon fun!

sorry if this Chapter wasn't as good as the last ones, and you guys will probably see me by the 27th again, won't have internet until then, but I'll probably update that day with 2 chapters! SO don't give up on me


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews:  
Malory79080: Now if I say when they fall in love it won't be as exciting now would it?  
Rennay: Thanks, that makes me feel so much better over my writing skills

Well… Financial problems have not struck yet, but I might still poof due to not being able to get internet for the computer.  
Note: There will not be a story for tomorrow as I am going out of town for that day.  
Don't hate me for this chapter! For I am adding N in where I said I wouldn't! The idea sprang to mind this morning :3 Touko will not be fighting Cheren at the same places as in the game, only a few times during the Unova chapters  
The Plasma battle won't be written out, actually, this chapter doesn't have a Pokémon battle really, only a fist fight, well, sort of a fist fight.  
I had it that N knew how to defend himself but not to hurt anyone. It's something that I think he would know seeing as he is in Team Plasma. Who knows what Ghetsis teaches the kid  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Confrontation with Cheren, One Thing She Did Not Want to Hear  
And  
N to the Rescue!

Touko slowly made her way to Route 3, noticing the two day-cares, one for children and the other for Pokémon, but she decided that she would train her Pokémon on her own. She came to an intersection, a sign saying that going forward would take you to Wellspring cave and taking the other path meant you'd end up by Nacrene. Just as she was about to take the path to Nacrene she saw Cheren coming along. "Can't run away now, he already saw me." She mumbled, making sure he didn't hear her.

"Hey Touko, I gott-" He was cut off by two Team Plasma grunts almost running into them, followed by Bianca who was running like her life depended on it. There was a small girl with her.

"Bianca, why are you running?" Cheren asked, obviously annoyed.

"Those people stole this girl's Pokémon!"

"Now why didn't you say something earlier?" Touko wanted to hit Cheren now, he was being an ass again. But now wasn't the time, she and Cheren gave chase after the grunts, finding them to be hiding out in Wellspring cave.

"Let's get back that girl's Pokémon." Cheren said as they walked in, the grunts standing there plotting. Their plans ruined by the two intruders.

Soon the two went into battle; the battle was already decided though. Touko and Cheren were victorious, which was no surprise. Just as the grunt was about to hand over the Pokémon they were interrupted by another pair of grunts, which also ended up in a battle, won by the two young trainers. After handing over the Pokémon, Team Plasma had ran off like cowards and Cheren went to return the Pokémon to their owners.

When Touko got back to the path the little girl and Bianca was waiting for her.

"Oh, Miss! Thank you very much for getting back my Pokémon!" The girl smiled and held up four oddly colored Pokéballs. "Take these as thanks! They are heal balls!" Touko smiled and accepted the gift, waving as Bianca led the girl back to her family.

Down the path Touko encountered a few trainers and came across a patch of darker colored grass where Cheren was waiting. Touko did her best to stare at the water on the opposite side.

"Touko… Before we were interrupted I wanted to ask you something."

"What would that be Cheren?" Touko asked, not really wanting to know.

"Touko, will you be my girlfriend." He asked, but without waiting for her answer he lent forwards to kiss her.

Touko went into a complete state of panic. "No!" She shrieked, slapping his across the face.

Cheren's jaw locked as soon as the slap hit him. He grabbed her wrist and yanked on her arm hard, glaring at her. "That's no way to treat your friend." He hissed.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Just let you kiss me, you're a creep!" She yelled at him, causing only more rage in Cheren.

"I'll teach you…" He balled his fist and pulled his arm back, planning on punching her, but all Touko felt was Cheren's grip vanish from her wrist and her butt hitting the ground. She was shocked, a Pidove had tackled Cheren, causing him to stumble back and hit the ground.

The Pidove then vanished in a beam of light. "She does have a point, you must respect a lady's wishes, or else you will have trouble." Nothing shocked Touko more than the person who said that, who was as a matter of fact… N.

"Well look who it is, the freak himself. You shouldn't get in the way of personal business." Cheren started making his way over to N, throwing a punch his way, which N easily countered, but the Sucker Punch from the right wasn't something he had expected, so it hit hard.

Touko could hear N sigh and saw how he kicked Cheren's feet out from under him. Cheren quickly sprang to his feet again but the punches he threw never hit N and soon N did what he did a few minutes earlier, but instead of Cheren falling on the ground again, he fell into the water. N didn't listen to his yelling as he got out of the water. "If you don't want to drown again, I insist on you leaving." He said to the trainer who then stormed off. N then went over to Touko, helping her up.

"Well… I never expected you to help me in a situation like that… I was thinking he would punch me and that I wouldn't be able to stop him." Touko looked at N, smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

"I couldn't just let a friend get hurt…"

"Friend? We hardly know each other…"

"We do have something in common, we both care for Pokémon. So that makes us friends, but not probably close ones like those I saw you with before."

"Well, that does makes sense." Touko smiled again, noticing something that looked like a slight smile from N. "Wow, he really did punch you hard. You can see that your cheek is busy to swell up."

"Oh… Well, it'll be gone after a few days. But you are bleeding." N said, pointing to her arm.

Touko looked at the blood and giggled. "Well, I probably scraped it when I fell. Nothing a Band-Aid can't fix!" She said, taking out a Pikachu inspired one out and sticking it over the scrape. "All better!"

"So, you're probably on your way to Nacrene city, maybe I'll see you there later." N said, walking off with a slight wave. He was going in the direction Touko came from.

"Bye!" She called out before running on to Nacrene city. "He's probably going to see if he can get more Pokémon or try to get stronger. But one thing is for sure, I am going to tell Touya what his stupid friend tried…" She said to herself. "But… Second Gym Badge… Here we come!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Christmas Special 2012

Reviews…  
Rennay: Yes, I am planning on giving her a Zorua later  
Malory79080: No, like I said before, I hate Cheren and would never ship him with Touko.

Merry Christmas All! This is not the sixth chapter! (Boo! Boo!) But do not fuss, for it is a chapter! It's the 2012 Christmas Special! Created just for your amusement!

From the 9th of January updates will be delayed as school starts for me again, so then I study and have tons of homework! Soooorry!

Without Further a-do, here's the special!

* * *

Christmas in Nacrene! The Mysterious Gift and the Showdown against Cheren!

* * *

It was a cold morning for the group. It was Christmas but they were accustomed to warm weather for these holidays, unlike the other regions, Unova hardly ever had a white Christmas. There was no snow, but the temperature sure was low. But that was Nacrene for you; it was one of the places that are slightly colder than other parts in Unova. Other town that were the same was Driftveil, Iccirius and Opelucid. But that didn't matter to anyone, it was Christmas and everybody was filled with cheer!

Touko slowly slipped out of the bed in the Pokémon Centre, not really wanting to get up due to the sudden cold. A few days ago, when Cheren ended up in the water to be exact, it was scalding. Now the summer weather turned into that from mid-winter, summer was starting just now, but she hoped the sun would peek out and heat the air soon. But just in case, Touko got dressed in a pair of black stone washed jeans with a purple t-shirt and a black and pink jacket, which she could easily remove if it started getting warmer. Rei was peeking out of the chest pocket, hiding away in there to stay warm.

"Only ice-types would enjoy weather like this…" Touko mumbled as she put on her combat boots. Touya had gotten them for her on her Fourteenth birthday, knowing that in that year they would be going on the adventure.

"C'mon sis! You'll have trouble walking those distances in any other shoes! Besides, you always said that your shoes hurt your feet after a while! The clerk said these are perfect for someone with sensitive feet like yours!" Touya was right; Touko wore them that day with the hopes of only keeping her brother happy, but soon realised that they were extremely comfortable. She only wore the boots from that day forward, not caring what people thought.

"Hey, Rei, I hope everybody like's their gifts, it's a pain getting something for the guys, but I got them some things that'll help them on their Poké-journey." Touko smiled, going through her bag, taking out the three boxes, Touya's and Cheren's where the same size, Bianca's was smaller than theirs.

The night before the group made plans to meet up at a local restaurant, and then spend most of the day together. And it was almost time for everybody to be there. "Let's go Rei!" Touko smiled, leaving the centre. The restaurant wasn't too far luckily. Bianca and Touya were already standing in front of it, waiting, Bianca waving frantically at Touko.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bianca cheered as she gave Touko a death hug.

"Bianca… It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other!" She said after the hug.

"Don't worry sis, I got the same treatment." Touya smiled like a goofball at his younger sister. "Cheren said he'd meet up with us later, now let's eat!"

Inside the restaurant it was a bit crazy, but the breakfast of pancakes was absolutely amazing. Then the present exchange started. Touko gave Bianca her present first.

"Ohh, I wonder what you got me!" She shook the box lightly to hear what was inside before ripping the paper off. Opening the light blue box Bianca squealed at the contents. "Touko! A munna necklace! THANK YOU!"

"Hehehe, I remember you saw one in a magazine and went nuts for it. It's not the one you wanted, but I saw this one in Accumela and bought it."

"Same or not, it's too cute! I like this one better because they put a little flower on the necklace, the other one was just a silver munna charm and that's all!" The three laughed.

"Well, at least Bianca likes it." Touya smiled, opening his next. In his box was an assortment of different Pokéballs; Dusk, Timer, Net, Great, Heal and Nest Balls." "Oh, sweet! These'll help a lot! Some Pokémon are so slippery, you can't catch them in a normal Pokéball!"

The morning continued like that, everybody opening their presents. Touko ended up getting Joltik earrings from Bianca and a matching necklace from her brother. The rest of the day they walked around Nacrene, Cheren not turning up much to Touko's happiness. But around 3 o'clock he finally turned up. Touko wanted to run away.

"Jeez, Cheren, you are late." Touya said, tapping his foot.

Cheren didn't listen to him. "Touko, I challenge you to battle! But to make it interesting, the loser has to do something. If you lose, you have to kiss me." Touko was close to gagging, but realised he hadn't stated where to kiss him, so she knew if she lost it wouldn't be so bad for her, she could get away with it by kissing him on his cheek.

"Fine, if I win you have to leave me alone, by that I mean stop trying to make me your girlfriend. Let's do a one Pokémon battle." Touko said, Cheren nodding.

"Go Rei!" "Tepig, you're up!"

Touko knew Rei was at a disadvantage, but she believed in the little Pokémon. "Start it off with Thunder Wave!" Rei sent out the static shot to paralyze the fire-type. It tried dodging but it hit its foot, causing the effect. Cheren gritted his teeth.  
"Tepig, use ember!" The pig Pokémon blew out the embers from its nose, hitting Rei after a while.

"Jolt…" Rei was badly hurt just after one hit. "Damn, his Tepig is stronger than Rei… She's hardly standing after that hit… But I can't give up. Rei, use leech life, rapid fire!" The Joltik shot the pins at Tepig, slowly causing damage and slowly getting back some strength.

"Tepig, let's finish it! Use Flame Charge!" Tepig started stomping the ground, causing dust to rise, before hitting Joltik head on.

"Rei…" Touko ran over to her hurt Pokémon, gently picking her up before returning her to her Pokéball.

"Hah, I won, now you have to hold your end of the deal." Cheren said, grinning.

Touko sighed, walking over to him, bracing herself. She didn't want to do it, but she did lose, so she had to hold her end of the deal. When she was in front of him Cheren leaned closer but Touko side-stepped him, kissing his cheek.

"What the? Touko, you have to hold your end of the de-"

"I did Cheren, you never said I have to kiss you on the lips, only that I have to kiss you. Now I have to go heal Rei, see ya." She said, walking away, Bianca running after her.

"Oh, he is so mean! Forcing you to kiss him because you lost. He totally went over kill too! He doesn't care about anything but strength. You can't force anybody to love him." Bianca rambled.

"Next time… I swear I'll slap him next time I see him…" Touko mumbled.

Bianca rubbed her back. "Horri-ble is what he is, tell Touya what happened last week, Cheren needs to be put in his place." 'That's right… I told Bianca what happened then. Maybe she's right, Touya will help if I tell him.' Touko thought to herself, walking into the Pokémon Centre.

"Good day and Merry Christmas, would you like to heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked, Touko handing her the Pokéball. "Wait a few moments please." She said, placing it on the machine. "If I may know, might you happen to be Touko?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, that's me."

"Someone came in here and told me to give you this." Nurse Joy took out a gold and silver wrapped box, handing it to Touko with Rei's Pokéball. "Enjoy your day."

"Aww! You got another present!" Bianca cheered happily. "Come, come! To your room to open it!" She dragged Touko back to her room.

Inside the two were sitting on the bed, Bianca practically bouncing with excitement.

Touko took the card and read the message written inside;

Dear Touko  
Merry Christmas, I know you're busy trying to win against gyms and such, so I thought this might help a lot during the journey. See you when destiny decided to make out paths cross.

At first Touko thought that was Professor Juniper, but the last sentence didn't make sense until she saw the signature under.

~N

Touko almost dropped the box out of shock.

"Who's it from!?" Bianca shook her.

"N, the person who dumped Cheren into the water."

"He sent you a gift!? How romantic!"

Touko looked at Bianca, shaking her head. "I-it's not like that! We've only met twice! I hardly even know him."

"Well, he sure acts as if you know each other for years, so clearly he isn't bothered by the lack of knowledge. OPEN IT!" Bianca yelled after a while, Touko almost falling off the bed.

She carefully took the paper off, peering inside the box. Inside was a short silver chain, clearly not a necklace but long enough to be a bracelet. She held it up so that Bianca could see. There was a little Zorua charm in the middle, being held in place by the two pieces of the chain attached to it.

"Aw, how cute is that!" Bianca said, taking the bracelet and looking at it. "Well, it's clear this was expensive, I think it's made completely of silver."

"Sheesh…" Touko said, looking back in the box. There was a pokéball inside. "Oh brother, I wonder what Pokémon is in here." She said, releasing it after a while. A little fox Pokémon appeared on her lap, looking up at her with a sly smile. Realised that it was the same Pokémon as the one on the bracelet, a Zorua.

"It's a Zorua…" She was shocked, she knew it was hard to get a Pokémon like this. It snickered at her before jumping off of her lap and running around in the room.

"N sure went all out! Maybe he likes you?"

"I already have Cheren to deal with! I don't need another maniac trying to make me fall for him!"

* * *

And that's that! N was pretty sweet, giving her that gift  
Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Reviews!  
Malory79080: It's how I see N if he liked a person, because he doesn't know how to approach a person directly with something he wants to give them he would do it all secretly without it being a secret (Kudos if you understood that) Malory, you are also my like my #1 reader (that I know of) because you always comment which lets me know that I do still have people that read it and that gives me the sense of going on when I feel down

Azure Blue Espeon: Did you even read Chapter five? Cause you know, in chapter 5 Touko was on her way to Nacrene when the whole Cheren X N fight broke out and in the special they were in Nacrene, I even stated it.

Sorry guys, because of N's last appearance he won't be here. Just wait until Nimbasa, or if I decide to throw him in earlier *evil giggle*  
And there might be a chapter that falls completely out of the normal basic get all eight badges and kick some butt! There will be a superb performance with a quite rare Pokémon

And remember, I let the Pokémon keep moves like in the anime, no "Only four" moves  
Okay, its dang 11pm and I'm tired, so if this chapter is crappy I blame all you for sleep loss.

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Lenora, a Gym Leader with Backbone  
And  
Chase Down Team Plasma! You Can Do It Touko!

* * *

Touko sat in the Pokécentre room with Touya, she told him about what Cheren had tried to do, Touya was fuming and had insisted that they stay in the same room for the night after eating. He promised that if Cheren did anything again he would murder him. As Touya was still ranting to himself Touko decided to shower, getting dressed in her Pikachu colour based PJ's. Her Zorua, the Christmas gift from N followed her almost anywhere. She decided to call the Pokémon Shikari, as it was a name stuck in her head. Shikari was naughty, having stolen and hidden her brother's socks multiple times this night. After staying up awhile longer, Touko finally fell asleep with Shikari curled up in her arms and Rei in her hair.

Touko slowly walked around Nacrene, taking in some of the sights. The town was beautiful in its own way. "Well, time to challenge the gym." She said, making her way to the big museum like building. She was confused when she walked inside, the place was as a matter of fact a museum. "Ummmm… Are we even in the right place?" She asked herself, walking around. She noticed stairs leading to a higher up part of the museum. Walking up she noticed an archway, going through. Few trainers were hidden around the bookshelves and there was a man standing at the start.

"Welcome to the Gym, here you have to use clues found in different books to find the Gym Leader, Lenora. She uses normal type Pokémon." He said when Touko asked him. "The first clue is in a book titled 'Hello Little Pokémon.'" He said before Touko moved on, searching for the book book she was told to find. After finding it, she followed the other clues, having to battle trainers all the way through to get to each book that held the other clues. Soon she battled the last person, reading the last note, but when she returned the book to the shelf, the shelf moved, revealing a hidden staircase that led underground. She cautiously walked down the stairs, finding a hidden study, and there was Lenora, looking ready to battle.

"So you are my next challenger? Good job following the clues to find me. This will be a two on two battle, now show me the Pokémon you so lovingly raised."

Lenora sent out a Herdier while Touko sent out her Audino. The match between the two Pokémon took quite a while. Both of the Pokémon fought with their complete heart and soul. Violet even managed to dodge Take Down from time to time, but so far, Herdier was winning, and the next attack could decide the fate of the battle.

"Okay Violet, Double Slap!" "Herdier, Take Down." Violets attack missed and she was hit head on by the Herdier, causing her to faint. "Amazing job Violet, thanks!" Touko said, returning her poor Pokémon to its ball to rest. "Only one of my Pokémon left, while she has two left, but her Herdier is close to fainting, so I have to pick wisely between Rei and Shikari." She said to herself, making her choice. She unlatched the Pokéball from her belt, releasing the Pokémon.

"Zo!" Shikari gave a devious smile at Touko.

"Shikari, Faint Attack!" Shikari smiled yet again, turning invisible, the Herdier unable to track it's movement. The fox attacked from the side, knocking the Herdier unconscious. Lenora returned her Pokémon and sent out her Watchog.

"Watch watchdog!" It glared at Shikari, who jumped back to its original place, looking at the Pokémon that was glaring it down. "Watchog, use Hypnotise!" "Shikari, try to avoid it and counter with Fury Swipes." The little fox was able to miss the Watchog's attack and went it, starting to scratch it up.

"Watchog, Retaliate." Lenora commanded and the Pokémon started an all-out attack on Shikari, sending her flying back and hiding the floor. But she got up quickly and shook her head as if shaking off the attack.

"Show them what a tough girl you are Shikari! Faint Attack!" Shikari turned invisible again, aiming to attack from the front.

"Watchog, be on guard!" Just as the Fox attacked the Watchog avoided partially, but was still hit. "Now, Hypnotise!" This time it landed, putting Shikari to sleep. "Retaliate." Watchog attacked again, Shikari unable to defend in away way.

"Come on Shikari! You have to wake up! We can't lose this battle yet!" The little fox's eyes opened at the voice of its trainer, and she seemed ready to end the battle.

"Watchog, Hypnotise!" "Shikari, Faint Attack, use it twice!" Just before the Watchog could put the Zorua back to sleep she made herself invisible and got out of the way, attacking the Watchog from behind before attacking it face to face. That knocked it out.

"Well, Touko, you sure are great with figuring out cunning ways to defeat an opponent. You've earned this, it's the Basic Badge." Touko happily accepted it and shortly after a man wearing what looked like a scientist's jacket ran in.

He was huffing and puffing for air. "Lenora, there are people claiming that they are going to steal the Dragon Skull." He said in one breath, which sent Lenora running out of the room, the man in tow.

"Shikari, let's go see what's causing trouble." The fox nodded, jumping onto Touko's shoulder as she ran back to where Lenora had gone. There stood the cause of the trouble, Team Plasma in the big group they usually were.

"We, Team Plasma, plan to liberate Pokémon and for that, we need the help of a legendary dragon! This was said to be its remains!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lenora said.

"Oh, we are not, to show you how serious Team Plasma is, we'll steal the skull right in front of you! Smokescreen!" The other members of plasma dropped some smoke balls, causing everybody to choke and close their eyes. When the smoke cleared the skull was gone.

"They… They really stole it! Touko, we have to stop them!" Lenora ran outside, Touko following. Lenora was scanning around, unsure which way they had gone. "We'll have to split up, I'll go east, you go look in Pinwheel Forest, I'll go there if I cannot find them."

The two were interrupted by a person. "Lenora~" A man wearing very bright clothes walked up to them, him and Lenora chatting. Touko only zoned in on a few bits; His name was Burgh and he was the Castelia City Gym Leader, he usually came to Nacrene when he had artist block. She then filled him in on what team Plasma had done.

"Mhmm, okay, I'll go with Touko then, we'll get the skull back Lenora." And with that the two set off, trying to find plasma.

* * *

Ah-hahahaha, you thought I was going to go to the chase? No way, I like leaving you guys hanging!  
I have been having trouble writing this, so I'll probably update twice a week, maybe thrice if lucky


	8. Chapter 7

Reviews!  
Mal: Shikari is what I would call a ball of spunk, the way I see how a Zorua would be. She is pretty tough but that doesn't mean that she is unbeatable. We'll see where I decide to take her.  
Tiger Demon of Light: At times I want to attack a person who ships Cheren and Touko together.  
Azure blue espeon: Like I said… I was writing it 11pm, I was tired and my brain is uncooperative when sleep deprived. Thank you for the correction.

Sorry for the late update, was very busy and didn't get this written, stupid block.  
This might be one of my worst chapters.  
Less and less people have been reading my stories L  
Note I am going to skip on the chase of team plasma AND the Burgh battle because I just can't get something good written for it.

* * *

Chapter 7  
The lost Pokémon  
And  
N, Touko and the Songstress

* * *

Touko sighed as she walked down one of the many streets of Castelia. She was beyond tired. Yesterday she was chasing team Plasma for the skull of a dragon, which she succeeded to get back, gaining scrapes and bruises due to the rough terrain of the forest. Then today she had to chase Plasma yet again for Bianca's Munna, which they stole. And then she had the biggest struggle against Burgh. All of these events would take a toll on you. She couldn't wait to get out of Castelia, she wasn't so fond of the giant city which was easy to get lost in.

Then she heard it, a cry. Not human, but that of a Pokémon and it sounded pretty sad. Touko looked around, trying to see if she could find the Pokémon that was crying. Then she spotted it between the hustle of the many people. It was a Shiny Zorua that looked afraid, sad and lost. Nobody seemed bothered with it, as if it was here every day like a stray. But Touko knew that was impossible, it was well fed and well groomed, meaning it had an owner. Touko knew because of how busy it was it would be pretty easy to get separated from anybody. She made her way over before anybody could trample on the poor thing.

"Hey there… Are you lost?" Touko asked and the Zorua gave a nod. Slowly she picked him up. "Okay then, we'll look for your trainer then."

Touko walked down every street there was about twice, she even looked at the docks, but everybody said they didn't know whose Pokémon it was. It didn't belong to anybody she asked either. After about two hours night had fallen and to no avail, the owner still wasn't found. Touko reassuringly petted the Zorua, who was pretty darn sad, it seemed like it would burst into tears anytime soon.

Touko sighed. "Let's go eat somewhere; Castelia has dozens of great restaurants!" She picked up the Zorua again and walked down the street that had the most restaurants on it. There were all different ones; High-end from Joints to everything in between, most had food from different Regions too.

Suddenly the Zorua jumped out of Touko's arms after smelling the air, catching the smell of a place that was very familiar. It ran into a restaurant that was based off of Hoenn. Touko ran in after the Zorua and caught it quickly.

"Jeez, you can't just go running off after smelling food, you'd get into trouble!" Touko said and looked around. The place wasn't a joint, but it sure wasn't high-end or classy either. It gave off a homey feeling, and the atmosphere was actually inviting, unlike most places. Touko decided that this was a good place to eat at. It was good since the place also made food for Pokémon and it wasn't that expensive. She and her Pokémon were well fed in about forty minutes. The food was actually good tasting, which made Touko happy. Just as she was about to pay she saw one of the younger trainee chefs coming out, taking off her apron and hat. The girl had short choppy red hair and was quite tall. But she didn't seem happy.

That's when the Zorua hopped up and ran over. "Zooo!" It cried out. The girl looked up and her whole faced brightened up in an instant. "Oh! Tivrine! I was so afraid that I'd never find you again!" She cuddled the Zorua who let out happy sounds. Touko smiled and returned all her Pokémon before going over to the girl.

"I'm glad we finally found you! Zorua was pretty sad."

"So you found Tivrine! Thank you so much! I had to go out to get an extra few ingredients for this place and as I was shopping I noticed that he had disappeared. I thought he would've returned to the restaurant but I was wrong… I got so worried I wasn't myself and I screwed up a bunch of times in the kitchen. Tivrine has always been able to make me work ten times better, so without him close I mess up! I don't know how to repay you for bringing back my best friend!"

"No, it's alright; I helped a lost Pokémon find its owner because leaving it in the streets would be horrible. I never did it for a reward. I better get going; I have to get to Nimbasa as soon as possible." Touko waved at the girl after paying, heading back to the centre, instantly falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Touko was now in Nimbasa, having fought Cheren on the desert route along with a bunch of other trainers. This time she was victorious, enjoying how mad Cheren had gotten. But that glee was short lived as she was chasing plasma around for yet the third day. They had ran into the amusement park to try and shake her off but Touko wasn't going to have any of it, she wanted to kick their butts a little more instead of letting them go. But all she was successful in was losing them as soon as she entered the amusement park. She let out a sigh.

"Are you looking for team plasma?" She heard a strangely familiar voice ask.

A grin broke out when she saw N. "Yeah! They got away from me… Oh yes! Thanks for the present, it was sweet of you!"

N smiled and nodded. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel, maybe we can find them there." N said and led the way. There was nobody at the Ferris wheel besides the conductor and the people who wanted to ride it.

"Let's try from inside, we might spot them from a height." Before Touko could protest N pushed her in. As the thing rose up she had to do her best not to scream or something, but she did clutch the railing for dear life. N didn't fail to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a-afraid of heights…" She admitted.

"Don't worry; this place is enclosed so you won't fall out or anything." He said, but still held her arm to reassure her. A silence fell over for most of the ride, N sometimes did ask a few questions to get Touko's mind away from the fear. The ride soon descended much to Touko's gratitude.

"Touko… I have something to tell you… I am the leader of team plasma." She almost choked on air just then, moving away quickly, almost landing on her butt in doing so.

"W-what? But you were so nice… Well, just because you were nice doesn't mean that you aren't part of them… But seriously? Why tell me now?" When I fell for you… She added in her mind, trying to shake away the emotions.

"I don't want to lie to one of my friends, even if she hates Team Plasma, if I told you later there might be more problems."

Touko didn't say anything as they got off, wanting to hit N and run away. But then the two members that she was chasing down appeared.

"King?! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine… Go now, I'll keep her away." The two grunts ran off and now Touko wanted to hit N more than anything. "I might not be able to beat you… But as long as I can keep you busy long enough to have my people get away." He said, taking out one of his Pokéballs, Touko doing the same.

They were about to release their Pokémon but then something appeared out of nowhere near them.

"Moletta!" It cried out, stunning both N and Touko.

"Meloetta…"N whispered.

* * *

Cliffy hanger, R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

I hate school… It's taking over my life. DAMN YOU HOMEWORK

Wolfman: I do not understand  
Azure: That was kind of the point  
Mal: Everybody gets confused now and then

Sorry if for some of you this chapter is crappy, I'll be doing a lot of skips and so on because we all know how the gym leaders go. I want to get to the other regions.

I can't remember Touko's pokemon, We have Rei, Violet, Shikari if I'm correct.

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Reshiram! Touko's Dispair!  
And

Deeper Emotions

* * *

Three weeks ago, Touko and N sat in a restaurant, trying to enjoy each other's company. Well, Touko tried mostly, N was already enjoying it, the smile plastered on his face said it like a giant lit neon sign. She was forced into this situation by a certain green haired person. Not N, but rather Meloetta, the legendary Pokémon of song. She, apparently, wanted the two teen to get along and now she was going to make sure of it. She was sitting on the chair, looking at the two trainers. Strangely the people weren't making any commotion over the Pokémon, some only snuck glances now and again. Touko sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She knew it was the middle of summer but today was one of those cold days, so a hot drink was at least acceptable. They soon finished off and when Touko and N parted ways Meloetta also hit the road, disappearing when N and Touko weren't looking.

Touko also won against Elesa, Rei evolving into Galvantula during the battle. She was glad to get out of Nimbasa, the place was beautiful but now it would hold a bad memory. The person who had saved her from Cheren was one of the bad guys.

On the bright side, she got to meet Alder outside Nimbasa but on the not so bright side Cheren was there too, in his quest for almighty power.

* * *

Two weeks ago, Touko had to run through Driftveil's damned cold storage to find the hidden team plasma and one of the sages. She was disappointed when she got back to Clay to see Ghetsis there, Clay letting team plasma go. She went straight on with her gym battle, finding it hard but her new companion, Siri the ducklett showed strong against the ground types. The day after she walked over to Chargestone cave, Clay having cleared out the Glavantula nest for her. As soon as she entered, three people who looked like ninja dragged her over to certain green haired guy. N explained to Touko that Ghetsis wanted to test her, being as she was a neutral presence, unlike Cheren and Bianca. He said that there was Team Plasma up ahead, that she would have to show her strength. He then left and soon Bianca and Professor Juniper appeared. They talked a little before Touko headed into the deeper parts of Chargestone Cave. N had held true to his word, around every single corner there was a Plasma Member, ready to battle her. Near the exit she found N waiting for her, ready to battle. But he did ask Touko if she had a dream, but he never asked what that dream was. They engaged in battle, Touko being the victor. Bianca and Prof. Juniper arrived right after, N and Juniper exchanging a few words. Touko was just glad to get out of the cave.

The next day when she walked out of the Pokémon centre she met Prof. Juniper, Cedric Juniper to be exact and Mistralton's gym leader; Skyla. Cedric had updated her pokédex for her, before leaving and Skyla running off to the tower to tend to a Pokémon. Touko had followed, fighting through some of the trainers who were aching for a heated battle. At the very top she found Skyla, seeing a flying type fly off, Touko couldn't tell what it was though. Skyla insisted on ringing the bell, so Touko did. Then they went back to the town, Touko promising to stop by the next day to challenge the gym. She just did that and won her badge with her trusted Rei and Shikari, who was still an unevolved little fox.

Outside she met N, who didn't have intentions of battling her, Touko was grateful. They talked a little then N proceeded to ask Rei some questions. He seemed pleased with the answers. Before he left he mumbled something Touko thought was; "I'm glad your pokémon like me."

* * *

One week ago Touko was cursing as she made her way through Twisted Mountain, a place which name she could not remember. Team Plasma was running around yet again, causing her to swear under her breath multiple times. "Can I not get a break?! Just one lousy week without having to see those guys!" She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration as she made it into Iccirius, heading directly to the pokémon centre to sleep. She wasn't going to go battle Brycen immediately, or even tomorrow, she was just too tired of everything.

* * *

But today she wished she had never gone on her adventure. She was at the highest point of Dragon Spiral tower, looking at the sight infront of her. N was standing there, a majestic sight behind him. The pure white, blue-eyed beauty known as Reshiram. The legendary Pokémon had chosen him, Touko couldn't believe it. She wished that what she was seeing wasn't true.

"Touko? What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong?! The fact that SHE chose you!" Touko jabbed a finger in Reshiram's direction. "YOU out of all people! You're nice and sweet to Pokémon, but you're one of THEM! PLASMA! The same friggen Plasma I chase down on a regular basis because they either steal someone's Pokémon, kick a Munna or do something utterly REDICILOUS!" Touko screamed.

"Touko, calm down, before you get hurt. You might rapture something…"

"I have reason to be like this! My life was good until Team Plasma appeared! Everywhere I go that's where they are! Around every single corner! I AM COMPLETELY SICK OF IT! To make matters worse you want me to find the Dark Stone in which Zekrom resides so that we can have a battle for truths and ideals but who the hell says that Zekrom will choose me?!" Touko was already shrieking but calmed down when N put his hands on his shoulder. She didn't want to admit that he had calmed her down, but she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't want this N… It's so stressful, knowing that if I don't do anything everybody is going to lose their Pokémon because I'm too afraid to do anything… Or might be unable to do anything! I wish there was a way to push this onto someone else or better yet, have a way to make it that I never saw team plasma!"

N awkwardly pulled Touko close when she started crying, not sure what to do to make her stop. Gently he patted her back. After a few minutes he noticed that the shaking of her body stopped and she had quieted down. On closer inspection N noticed that Touko had passed out. Slowly he hoisted her into his arms, feeling sorry for her being so over stressed. He got onto Reshiram and nodded, the white dragon taking off, N holding Touko as close as he could, not being able to stop himself from grinning. He knew he had feelings for the trainer, he had seen before how she treated pokemon, her own and other's. It would be sad if her pokemon were to be taken away from her, he thought, stroking her hair. N knew he had to find a way to have her be able to keep her pokemon if she were to lose. Then N felt the temptation. He might've been sheltered and only have had pokemon as friends but he wasn't stupid. He knew about attractions to other people, and he knew that he was attracted to the brunette. He couldn't help but lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. He didn't let it last though and pulled back, looking at the sky. But he almost fell off of Reshiram when a voice scared the bejeezus out of him.

"N?! What the hell?!" Touko's face was blood red, not sure if she had to be angry, happy, embarrassed or something else. "You kissed me!"


	10. Chapter 9

Okay  
Sorry  
I know I've been gone pretty long.  
So sorry.  
Got exams and assignments non-stop!  
Plus one helluva block!  
Not going to do reviews, sorry.  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourite, I love you guys.  
I can't remember what the sages say so throw me if you like  
Unovian Finale is 3 parts

* * *

Chapter Nine  
The Unovian Finale  
Part 1 & 2

"Stop it N! Pokémon won't be the same after they've been liberated! It's something that should never happen!" Touko shook her head as she climbed the stairs that led into the Plasma Castle, the words she screamed at N before still ringing in her mind. She didn't want to fight him but that meant she would be the cause for Pokémon being separated from trainers. It's a fate she could not stand.

"Would he even go up against me? I mean… Zekrom hasn't even… ugh…" She sighed, feeling the stone rolling around in her bag. She hated that the stupid dragon would not choose her, even with Drayden and Iris's help. "This is futile, but my team can maybe take him out, even without Zekrom." She was mumbling to herself when she entered the castle. She wanted to continue on but in her way were the Seven sages, well, six, Ghetsis was missing from the band.

"There is no way we can let you pass."

"Let you destroy the dream of us and our King."

"Ghetsis gathered us all with the same dream of the king."

"Even if you get past us, you're Pokémon will be too hurt to continue."

"That will be your downfall and our King will liberate Pokémon."

"They won't suffer any longer, so just try to beat us."

Touko already felt defeated, just by being out numbered but she wasn't going to give up that easily. Just as her fingers touched one of her Pokéballs she heard a voice she was thankful for, which was Clay's. He along with the other gym leaders burst in.

"Touko, you have other business to attend to, so go ahead, we'll hold them off long enough."

"Yes sir." Touko said and ran down the hall, coming across a stairway. On the second floor the Shadow triad appeared and led her forward.

One stopped by one of the rooms. "If your Pokémon need to rest let them in this room." With this they disappeared.

"Weirdo's." Touko walked into the room, seeing a woman with blonde hair, the other with pink.

"Welcome, I am Anthea. I will heal your Pokémon for you." Touko reluctantly handed over her Pokémon.

"While you are waiting, I suppose we can tell you something. I am Concordia, Goddess of Peace. Me and Anthea helped in raising N. You see, when N was a small child Ghetsis didn't let him interact with people. He was always in his playroom and Ghetsis would always put hurt, abandoned Pokémon in there with him. Soon his ability to communicate with Pokémon developed. This is also how he came to think that all the trainers abuse and abandon their Pokémon. This is why he wants to liberate them, so that their pain and suffering would stop. At least that's what he thinks." Concordia explained.

"Well, everything makes a lot more sense now. But I still can't let him liberate Pokémon."

"Don't worry, we understand your Ideals. We wish luck to both you and N in your battle."Anthea said, handing Touko back her Pokémon.

Touko ran up another floor, gaining a few items like Max Potions and Revives. On the fourth floor she was again confronted by a Shadow Triad member, who dragged her to another room. "We have been inside this room before, but have nothing, no sort of emotion. But maybe you can." Touko breathed a long sigh as this member also turned into thin air, entering the room.

"What the fuck?" Touko looked around, confused by the scene in front of her. Toys were scattered around the floor, a large half-pipe for skate boarding in the room and mounted on the wall was a basketball hoop.

Touko slowly and cautiously walked around the scattered train tracks to look around the room. She found an old basketball on the floor and picked it up. N. Harmonia was written on it. "So that's your last name…" She said and threw it at the hoop, though it did not go through. Touko could not find anything else of interest, so she left and climbed the next flight of stairs.

"So many damned stairs!" She huffed as she climbed the last one. The hall looked different than those before, banners and statues seemed never ending and there were no doors beside from some large ones smack in the middle of the hallway. "Typical." She walked forward but nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened.

"So, you've decided to go up against the king, it's a waste of your time girly. You won't beat the King, but if you want to humiliate yourself go ahead."Ghetsis said, Touko swearing that this man never smiled once in his life.

She didn't say anything to him as she walked passed him, not going to be phased by a psychotic old man. Inside she realized it was a throne room and on closer inspection she saw N sitting on the throne at the other end of the room. He grinned when he saw her, but Touko did not return the gesture.

N sighed and got up, making his way across the room. "Too bad, I would've thought that you would awaken Zekrom, but I was wrong. You are not one of the Heroes then." N shook his head. "But either way, it seems you still want to go up against me, legendary or not. I will grant you that wish." N smiled. "Reshiram! Come to me!"

Touko did her best not to duck when the white dragon burst through the wall, flying over towards her and N, landing between them. Soon the dragon let loose a rip of its fire power, causing the pools in the room to dry up. When it was done showing off, it growled at Touko.

"Seems like you didn't teach Reshiram any manners N." She watched as the dragon moved behind N, glaring at the trainer.

N was about to say something when Touko's Dark Stone floated out of her bag. Soon it started emitting a black aura with some static traveling around it. The aura grew larger and when Touko looked closely she could see something forming out of the Dark Stone, Growing larger along with the aura. Touko staggered back when it's eyes shot open, the red orbs looking at her. The aura went inside the dragon and it uncurled itself out of its ball-like position. It let out a roar and lightning was traveling through the room in every direction. It's feet touched the ground and the dragon kept its eyes on Touko.

"Touko! Zekrom wants to lend you it's power!"

"I know N, I'm not stupid." She said and walked over to the dragon, taking out the masterball she got from Professor Juniper. Touko took a deep breath and flung the ball at Zekrom, who disappeared in a stream on red light. The ball didn't even shake, the light in the middle of it gone too, showing Touko that Zekrom completely trusted her. She picked up the masterball and looked at N.

"Let's get this over with N."

"I agree Touko."

In a flash Touko had released Zekrom and N had let Reshiram take the stand.

"Reshiram! Use fusion flare!"

"Zekrom! Dodge if you can and counter with Dragon Breath!"

The large white dragon used the powerful fire attack, which Zekrom tried to avoid, but it hit it's leg. The black Legendary did not give up and let rip with a Dragon breath, which directly hit Reshiram, who let out an ear splitting screech of anger.

"Reshiram, Hyper Beam!"

This time Reshiram was too quick for Touko's response, the attack causing a lot of damage on her Zekrom.

"Hang tough Zekrom! Use Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom growled and cloaked itself in a veil of lightning, tackling Reshiram. "Zen Headbutt while it has to recharge!"

"Dodge it Reshiram!"

Reshiram was able to avoid Zekrom's attack, only by a hair.

"Finish it with Fusion Flare!"

Touko grunted as she returned her Zekrom to its ball. "That was amazing sweetie." Touko unlatched one of the Pokéballs on her belt and released her next member.

"Mien!" Mienshao seemed pumped and ready to take on the dragon.

"Rock Tomb!" Touko commanded, Mienshao responding with finish the dragon off with the super-effective ground attack.

N returned his Pokemon and released his next, which was Klingklang who used Focus Blast.

"That's not right… Doesn't seem like a move that Klingklang would use… Anyway, Mienshao, Drain Punch!" Touko's pokemon raced forward and punched the opponent with full force, draining it's energy to heal itself. Soon the Klingklang shifted and showed it true form as a Zoroark before fainting.

N gritted his teeth and released his actual Klingklang. "Klingklang, use metal sound then hyper beam." Both attacks hit Mienshao, despite Touko trying to get her Pokemon out of the way. Touko returned the pokemon and thought for a little while. "Come on Violet, we can beat them, use Dig!"

"Klingklang, when she comes up use Flash Cannon!"

Audino came up behind Klingklang and attacked him from there, who then attacked her with Flash cannon.

"Quick, Fireblast!" Audino quickly attacked with fire type move, ending Klingklang. N quickly switched to Archeops.

Touko returned Violet and substituted her with Rei.

"Gal…" It growled at the flying type, ready to go at it.

"Archeops, use Acrobatics."

"Rei, Electroball it twice when it finishes the attack!" Rei did do up a lot of damage this way but had hit Archeops once. Touko noticed that Rei was at a disadvantage in this fight so she pulled her back and released Siri, her Swanna.

"Siri, surf!"

The battle field was soon covered in water, hurting Arceops. On N's command Archeops attacked Siri with stone edge, causing a lot of damage but Siri's second Surf knocked the other flying type out. N sent out his Vanilluxe, on which Siri used Brave Bird but the recoil and Blizzard made her completely unable to fight.

Touko released one of her best pokemon, which was Shikari, who had evolved during her battle with Iris which meant she was now a Zoroark.

"Shikari! Night Daze then Foul Play!" The Zoroarks eyes glowed red and she rose her paws above her head, smashing them onto the floor, causing a huge black bubble to engulf the battle field.

"Vanilluxe, Blizzard then Frost Breath!" The Blizzard attack from Vanilluxe ended the Night Daze, and just as Shikari used Foul Play and knocked out Vanilluxe she was hit with the frost breath, causing her to hit the ground hard. She slowly got up, hurt badly because of the attack.

N sent out his last Pokemon, his Carracosta who used Waterfall to make Shikari faint after a Crunch attack from the Zoroark.

"Rei, it's up to you now." Touko said as she released her partner. Rei had recovered a little from resting. "Energy Ball!"

"Carracosta! Stone Edge!"

Both attacks hit both Pokemon, but Rei still had some fight left in her.

"Finish now with Electroball!" Touko cried out before Carracosta had time to recover. Rei threw the electric ball at Carracosta, knocking it across the room. After a few minutes it was clear that the pokemon would not get up for awhile.

N returned his pokemon and thanked it for helping the battle.

Touko ran over and grabbed her Galvantula into a great big hug before giving her a few citrus berries. "Rei! You were amazing! I knew I could count on you! But you couldn't have done it alone, I have to thank my whole team." Touko couldn't help smiling. She looked up to see a grim N. She stood up and walked over to him.

"N…"

"So, your Ideals were stronger than my truth."

"I guess you can say that, but maybe destiny still wants pokemon and people together, just awhile longer." Touko smiled at the green haired trainer, but her didn't perk up. "Please don't let him stay like this forever…'

Not a minute later the doors burst open…

* * *

You guys know what comes next!  
R&R


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking forever, we've been having a lot of problems around the house these days.

Well, this is the final chapter for the Unovian Crisis series, as you can see I changed the name for the story because for the next one I'm planning on releasing it separately. It's still going to be called Legends and Lore, but with a 2: "?" Not going to spoiler it for you guys!

If one of you guys dare again review "This chapter is rushed" I will find out where you live, I will come and set the place on fire. You think I don't know I'm rushing? I'm rushing so that I can make the next series, because I don't know what to write here anymore. The final battle against N and Gethsis was my least favourite part of the game. So suck it up. I don't need to really write all of this out because we all know what happens in Unova.

Anyway…

I love you guys.

* * *

Chapter Ten:  
The Unovian Finale  
~

* * *

Her bones trembled, betraying her tough act.

The Heidregon in front of her was just too intimidating, too close for comfort.

But the person who controlled the Pokémon made her fear only rise.

Ghetsis.

The man who controlled Team Plasma.

The man that made N's childhood a living hell.

The man who yelled at him, told him he was worthless, only because he couldn't win against her.

The man who only used N to gain power. To try and take over Unova, and maybe at some point, the whole world.

Touko knew she couldn't let him win, he would make everybody, every trainer and Pokémon, miserable.

Zekrom was glaring at the Heidregon, ready to attack it. Touko was thankful for N's help, him healing her Pokémon for her before Ghetsis had a chance to release his, but he was still in a half-awake state of mind.

The Heidregon let lashed out with a Dragon Pulse, Zekrom taking the attack because it was too hard headed to listen to Touko.

'What's wrong with you?' She wondered. "Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom let out a cry as it enveloped itself in the blue veil of lightning before charging and hitting the Heidregon, sending it reeling back. "Quick! Zen Headbutt while it recovers!" It was also a hit, just showing Touko how heartless the man was, letting his Pokémon get hurt when they have a chance to get out of the way.

"You think you'll be able to beat one of your elders, little girl." It wasn't a question, just a statement. His voice had caused Touko to flinch but she knew she couldn't back down. He gritted his teeth when she didn't respond. "Heidregon, surf." The three headed dragon let loose the giant wave of water. Zekrom quickly landed in front of Touko to make sure the water didn't hit her, letting out a low growl of anger and pain.

"Are you okay?" Touko asked and Zekrom nodded. "Okay, use Fusion Bolt and Dragon Breath after each other." Zekrom cloaked himself in the lightning veil again, hitting Heidregon with tremendous force before gripping two of the necks and letting his Dragon Breath loose, doing hard damage due to the close distance. When he let go of Heidregon it dropped to the floor, being unable to battle any further.

"Useless Pokémon!" Ghetsis snapped as he returned the dragon, sending out his Confagrigus.

This was how it continued on throughout the battle, one's Pokémon fainting, causing them to replace each Pokémon to make sure they win. Touko knew her chances of winning was slim, she had struggled against N, and to make things worse, she could feel how much more powerful this twisted man was then the Pokémon loving King.

Each command he yelled sent a shiver up her spine, making her inferior. But she knew she couldn't give up just yet, every single happy Pokémon and trainer depended on her winning. Hell, the whole Unova… screw that, world depended on her defeating this man.

The same time the attacks were called for the final pokémon, the doors burst open, Alder and Cheren running in. The two attacks clashed and with that, dust rose up. As it came down to the ground again, all could see who had won. Alder told N that he hoped that he now saw things in the way most trainers saw things, that he would think about his actions. It sounded like an angry father scolding his son to Touko. Alder and Cheren dragged the hysterical Ghetsis out of the room, him still screaming at the young victor that she would rue the day she meddled with their plans.

Touko could feel the heaviness of her eyelids, tired from all the fighting; the elite four, N and Ghetsis, surprised the she had won all six of them. Touko slowly lifted her eyes from the ground, seeing N standing there, looking confused.

"N-"

"Touko, you taught me so much each time we met each other…" N said as he started walking deeper into the room, Touko quickly following him. "You taught me… No, you actually showed me how deep a bond can be between trainer and Pokémon. I was wrong for judging trainers, I was wrong for thinking you were like the others. Ghetsis made me hate trainers, just so that he could use me for my own little game."

"Still… You see now that trainers and pokemon can live together in harmony, you can change-"

"Sadly, I'll be locked up for what I did, for being part of team plasma… Touko, last time I asked you if you had a dream, you told me you did. I want you to follow that dream, meet and befriend so many different Pokémon. Well, farewell… friend." Touko almost suffered a heart attack when N jumped out of the gaping hole left by Reshiram, but calmed down when she saw the great white legendary flying off in the horizon.

"I'll do that, but you have to promise to stop doing stupid things, king!" She called out, the smile on her face wider than it's ever been.

~Fin~


End file.
